El que Rompe Murallas
by Queklain
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas, serás pisado por quién te encuentre. Cuba más de una vez tuvo que vivir esa situación.


Y bien, aquí voy con un fanfic dedicado a Cuba. No está terminado, y lo poco y nada que se sobre él lo saqué de Wiki y de algunas páginas alternas.

Solo espero que les guste, es uno de mis personajes preferidos. Amo sus dreadlocks, y su cara de duro.

* * *

"Pequeño Cuba, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"

"_M-me duele… me duele todo el cuerpo…"_

El hecho de estar en una cabaña, hecha con el sudor de sus amigos y la madera de su isla _sin su consentimiento _lo asqueaba. Pero el estar allí con el hombre quién tanto quería que lo llamara Padre, mientras fuera quemaban cuanto hombre que se opusiera al nuevo régimen lo hacía querer vomitar hasta expulsar todo lo que tenía adentro.

Pero no lo haría, no mientras los ojos – malignos - sonrisosos de _Antonio – _o como dijera llamarse lo miraran de esa manera tan cruel.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, pequeño _Cuba_? Ya sabes que no entiendo otro idioma que no sea el español."

Pero esos ojos seguían mirán-d-o—no, no mirándolo a él – sino a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo de niño desnudo, su poca riqueza. Su piel morena, su corto pelo café. No sabía qué demonios veía en él, pero España lo deseaba. Y_ todo, por entero._

"Si quieres ayuda, dilo. Pero en Español, pequeño _Cuba_."

Y una mano sobre su cabeza fue lo que bastó para que el pequeño explotara.

"_CUBA NO ES MI NOMBRE, MALDITA SEA! No hablaré tu sucio idioma, y TAMPOCO SERÉ TUYO! No soy Cuba, NO SOY __**TU**__ CUBA"_

Sangre caía de su boca mientras gritaba, pero Antonio no se inmutó. Es más, su sonrisa se tornó en disgusto al ver caer aquellas gotitas en su cara ropa de seda. Pero solo unos segundos después al niño le llegó un golpe de una mano enguantada, directo en su herida, directo en su corazón.

"_Oof."_

"No quiero que le den atención alguna hasta que la pida en Español, ¿Me oyeron?"

Y después de eso ya no supo más.

"_**No esperaba que esto sucediera"**_

_**/**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**/**_

El tiempo pasó, la vida siguió adelante. El recién llamado Cuba tuvo que aprender español para salvar su propia vida, con el gusto de que no tenía que ver a Antonio siempre.

De 1510 al 17XX muchas cosas habían sucedido, pero el aún parecía no- creer- crecer.

Encerrado en un cuerpo de niño, vio piratas, gente de piel aún más clara que la de su temido 'padre'. Vio como fueron masacrados sus amigos, la gente que siempre estuvo ahí para él y _ya no más._

_También vio muchos otros como él, niños isla que aparecían y desaparecían._

Sentado en una roca, el niño se sentó a ver el mar.

El que antes tan lleno de barcos estaba, y que hoy solo era él solo.

Cada día más solo.

Cada día más solo.

.

..

…

Solo había que dejar pasar el tiempo.

Seguir adelante, seguir haciendo lo posible.

Quizá era hora de hacerse ver.

_Las lágrimas de un niño no hacen un mar._

"_**Tampoco esperaba que acudieran a mí"**_

_**/**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**171670**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**/**_

_Y llegaron las sórdidas palabras de la Revolución…_

_Pero ellas no traían palabras dulces._

Poco tiempo después, la Casa de Gobierno estaba más llena que de costumbre. Pero sería incorrecto decir que eran visitas bienvenidas. Siendo que llegaban de improvisto casi después de una salida de Antonio para 'regular las cosas en el sur'.

"Mira mira, pequeño Cuba. Yo te puedo ayudar en todo, TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, pero déjame tenerte, ok? Me gustan mucho los niños, vieras tú a mi familia! No te sentirás solo nunca más, pero tienes que estar conmigo!"

¿Cuántas veces Estados Unidos le prometía con lo mismo? Ahora que notaron que él estaba lleno de madera y que toda transacción europea le llegaba directamente, ahora le salía con que casi no podía vivir sin él bajo su ala.

Cuba, algo más crecido – y cada vez más grande, se guardó las ganas de tirarle una bocanada de humo de cigarro recién calado a la cara del desesperado estadounidense.

Lo tenía histérico, pero mejor si nadie lo notaba.

"Y para eso querías un tiempo a solas conmigo? No quisiera molestarte, pero por ahora no tengo el menor interés. Habla con España, quizá él te escuche."

"Eso es lo que no quiero hacer, España nunca me escuchará!" – juntó sus brazos de manera de súplica. Cuatro presidentes, tres fallas. No podía permitirse esta última.

"Pero… conmigo tampoco lograrás nada."

Nada mejor que terminar una conversación así. Sin mirar atrás, dirigióse Cuba hasta el portón de antigua madera tradicional, pero lo detuvo la súbita voz de Alfred.

"Cuba, Cuba. Dime, acaso no tienes un nombre de humano?" – dijo, corriendo una mano por su cabello – "He visto hasta a Antonio tratarte de Cuba, y no por _tu nombre. _Yo seguiré intentando _convencerte, _pero primero podrías presentarte?"

_Las lágrimas de un niño no hacen un mar… pero nadie niega que lo intentan._

Ojos azules se fijaron en los cafés, quienes en ningún momento cambiaron su modesta – pero sardónica sonrisa, al hablar.

"¿Nombre, dices? No tengo nombre alguno. No he aceptado los nombres que Antonio me quiso dar, seré el único que se ponga un nombre cuando me sienta merecedor de uno."

_Camina, sigue caminando. Los días no mejorarán te dice el tiempo._

"No… no te comprendo."

"_**Tampoco esperaba que me comprendieras"**_

_**/**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**"El amor, Madre, a la Patria, no es el amor ridículo a la tierra, ni a la hierba que pisan nuestras plantas"**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**/**_


End file.
